


Fly To Heaven

by imtheimpostor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Thor, M/M, Mythology References, No Romance, Psychological Drama, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Temporary Amnesia, Ya sé que las etiquetas están muy jodidas pero sí es un trabajo jodido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtheimpostor/pseuds/imtheimpostor
Summary: Loki sueña recurrentemente con un lugar desconocido donde le acompaña un hombre cubierto de luces doradas. Durante su viaje onírico se siente en paz, a salvo, pero cuando despierta un sentimiento de terrible incertidumbre asola su corazón. Sabe que algo no está bien y el apoyo de su Dios es insuficiente cuando recorre los pasillos de la iglesia y siente que alguien lo mira, dispuesto a hacerle daño.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo publicando mis trabajos en Ao3, yeiiii. Sólo quería dejar una notita, considero esta historia muy extraña. Es thorki, pero no fue escrita bajo la premisa de desarrollar un romance lindo. No hay mimos, ni cursilerías, ni amor. No sé, necesitaba decirlo. 
> 
> Agradezco a toda persona que ocupe su valioso tiempo en leer mi adefesio.

Esa mañana Loki despertó observando el techo de su pequeña habitación. Era aún demasiado temprano para que los rayos solares entraran por su ventana. Como usualmente sucedía, la imagen del sueño que tuvo se reprodujo en bucle durante unos minutos, y aunque pensó en ello el suficiente tiempo para que el sol tímido viajara entre las ramas de los árboles que se hallaban fuera, no pudo encontrarle significado a la luz dorada que lo engullía durante su corta estancia en el desconocido lugar. 

La imagen de aquél hombre que lo acompañaba todas sus noches desde que despertó hacía quince años sin recordar absolutamente nada, a excepción de su nombre, estaba plasmada en su pensamiento como una cicatriz sempiterna; siempre que se encontraba junto a él no hablaba, ni se movía, simplemente se limitaba a observarlo y no sabía si era el miedo o la fascinación lo que causaba ese estado de congelamiento. "Debe ser el llamado de Dios", le dijo una vez alguien, "eres afortunado de verlo a diario". 

—Afortunado —paladeó esa palabra con la cabeza aún en la almohada, intentando relacionarla con su situación actual pues él, guiado por tal afirmación, se las había arreglado para convertirse en el sacerdote de aquél pequeño pueblo. 

No se sentía incorrecto de ninguna manera, ni tampoco vacío. Nunca estaba solo y lo repitió varias veces antes de iniciar con sus labores. _«El Señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará»_. 

Se incorporó lentamente al percatarse por fin que la luz real, la de su mundo, iluminaba sus ojos verdes. La noche anterior olvidó cerrar las cortinas después de su breve momento de observación, y ahora, que tenía la oportunidad, se deleitó con la hermosa imagen del amanecer entre los árboles. 

Quizá lo que veía en sueños era un atisbo del paraíso prometido. 

Y así comenzaba el día de Loki, el hombre sin recuerdos.


	2. El sueño

«Oye, muchacho. Muchacho, despierta», son las primeras palabras que Loki recuerda de aquella tormentosa noche donde la lluvia lo recibió con su gélido manto. Había despertado en medio de un oscuro callejón, tumbado sobre un enorme charco de agua en el que su sangre diluida asemejaba una gran cantidad de tinta carmín.

La terrible condición de su cuerpo no lo había preocupado tanto como la presencia del hombre que le llamaba cuando aún se encontraba sumido en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Su visión, un poco desenfocada, logró mostrarle las innumerables gotas cayendo sobre la cabeza de aquél que se movía nerviosamente a su alrededor tratando de averiguar cómo se encontraba. El desconocido preguntó más cosas después de verlo ligeramente despierto, palabras que en un inicio no comprendió pero que fueron tomando forma mientras la lucidez se adueñaba de sus sentidos más básicos; primero temió al relacionar sus peligrosas heridas con la presencia del extraño, después experimentó la furia más terrible al notar su cercanía. Rechazó la mano que le tendió con un golpe y se levantó dispuesto a escapar a donde fuera, sin embargo, el dolor fue claro impedimento, trastabilló unos pasos antes de caer al suelo de piedra.

La lluvia había adquirido una severidad torrencial.

—¿Recuerdas qué hiciste cuando traté de acercarme más? —pregunta el padre Lázaro, que en ese momento está sentado al otro lado de la mesa de madera. Loki deja de mirar la ventana para otorgarle su completa atención. Tarda un momento en conectar sus ideas correctamente, después de dos tragos al café que descansa sobre la superficie del mueble responde con un parco _sí_.

Le había gritado al entonces desconocido Lázaro, casi con rabia bestial, que era un dios y que se arrepentiría si daba un paso más hacia él. Se aferró a su voluntad de supervivencia, arrastrándose hasta llegar a un muro con la firme intención de dejarse la piel en cruenta batalla de ser necesario, una que por cierto nunca llegó.

—Fuiste hábil para tratar conmigo en esa situación —menciona Loki después de un breve silencio que es acompañado con el constante sonido del reloj—. Pude haberte matado, no estaba bien emocionalmente.

—Sólo fue cuestión de aludir la gravedad de tu condición. Si no íbamos a un hospital rápido...

Lázaro se detiene. No es necesario imaginar qué hubiese ocurrido aquella noche de no haber llegado al hospital a tiempo. Afortunadamente todo resultó bien. «Dios es solamente uno», había enunciado una y otra vez hasta que el hombre malherido, presa de sus dolencias y la angustia que sólo puede experimentarse cuando la muerte está cerca, lo miró con sus ojos verdes manifestando la derrota; orgullo, dignidad, quién sabe, Lázaro desconoce qué sentimiento había dominado a Loki en esa ocasión para comportarse como una fiera acorralada. Y fue comprensible, piensa, no sabe qué le sucedió en ese entonces; estaba terriblemente herido pero nunca se esclareció quién fue el responsable de dicha agresión. «Dios no puede morir, tú lo harás si no actuamos rápido», le dijo al final, cuando ya lo estaba ayudando a incorporarse.

—Dios no puede morir —repite Loki siguiendo el hilo del recuerdo. Observa en el líquido negro su propio rostro; se había recortado un poco el cabello pues, cuando llegó, lo tenía excesivamente largo. Respiró un par de veces antes de hablar—. "¿A quién tengo en el cielo sino a ti?"

—"Si estoy contigo, ya nada quiero en la tierra" —finaliza.

Lázaro le había comentado unos días atrás que era momento de irse. No le entendió la primera vez que lo dijo, la segunda vez sólo pudo agachar la cabeza. De él lo había aprendido todo: A vivir, a orar, a confiar, y lo más importante, a creer en Dios. Lo salvó de morir y lo procuró personalmente después de su recuperación en el hospital. Por supuesto que le aflige su partida, al mismo tiempo que se alegra por él. Lo ve y su cabello encanecido junto con las arrugas de su piel no le pueden quitar la vitalidad a esa mirada marrón. Desea muy en el fondo poder lograr lo que él, ahora será responsable de la iglesia y aunque aparentemente joven recibe el cargo, Lázaro no duda de lo que le ha inculcado durante los quince años que ha estado bajo su tutela. Confía en que podrá hacerlo. Lo supo muy bien al verlo aquella noche de tormenta, después de que una ráfaga de brillantes colores iluminara el lóbrego cielo. Lo piensa como una importante misión de crianza y guía, por fin cumplida.

—Tienes algo especial. Tu nombre y tu espíritu. Naciste para esto —tose un par de veces, la habitación de pronto se siente mucho más solitaria que en un inicio. Ni siquiera el sonido de las ramas al golpear el cristal de la ventana consiguen desaparecer la melancolía que la brisa del exterior trae consigo.

—No te despidas de mí pues no es la última vez que nos vemos —logra articular Loki con voz queda. Lázaro se ríe un poco.

—Sí, estás en lo cierto —su voz anciana suena débil, más baja que antes—. Cambiemos un poco de tema. ¿Puedes relatar ese sueño tuyo que tienes siempre? Sinceramente no me canso de escucharlo.

Loki parpadea ante la petición. Su ceño se frunce imperceptiblemente.

Ha tenido que lidiar innumerables veces con preguntas sobre aquello desde que se atrevió a contarlo por vez primera, bajo la sombra del gran árbol que se encuentra en los jardines. El silencio le pesaba, y deseó con vehemencia poder desechar lo que las extrañas imágenes habían sembrado en su corazón; incertidumbre, miedo, preocupación, y a la vez una contraparte inexplicable: la añoranza. Por eso se sinceró con Gabriel, el sacristán de la iglesia, y pronto todo mundo se había enterado.

No termina de entenderlo, se siente preso de una maldición y desconoce por qué le ha tocado padecerla. Los demás lo consideraron sin meditarlo como una de las más asombrosas señales, pero él no puede creérselo. El sentimiento que lo embarga al hablar del contenido de dichos sueños es horrendo y desolador, resulta prácticamente imposible compararlo con un evento que debe experimentarse con la mayor de las dichas.

No le ha confesado a nadie sus temores, pues el asombro establecido ya no se puede desbancar. Es por eso que prefiere guardar silencio y mantener en su corazón la inquietud que lo recibe todas las mañanas cuando abre los ojos.

—¿Loki? —Lázaro ha notado su repentino silencio. No quiere negarle aquél deseo así que logra contener el repudio que le tiene a esas imágenes y se toma todo el café que resta en la taza de cerámica.

—Aunque no sé en qué lugar me encuentro, pues nunca lo he visitado, lo siento muy familiar. Demasiado. Camino lento sobre un césped verde y muy vivo. La brisa que acaricia mi rostro es reconfortante. Estoy unos momentos así, sólo moviéndome hacia delante sin mirar mucho a mi alrededor cuando, de pronto, la figura de una enorme montaña dorada a lo lejos logra espabilarme. Creo que es mar lo que descansa a sus faldas. Todo es reluciente ahí, Lázaro, sólo hay luces doradas y parece muy tranquilo. Experimento un sentimiento cercano a la paz. Y entonces... —Loki guarda silencio repentinamente, está apretando los labios—. Entonces, un hombre aparece de la nada, enorme y muy recto. Un gran estandarte rojo se encuentra a su espalda, ondulándose continuamente. Su rostro y su cabello son igual de brillantes que todo en el sitio y un poco de mar está cautivo en sus iris. Aún no estoy seguro de si está mirándome o no. Sus labios se mueven pero no escucho qué dice. Al final sólo sonríe, y yo despierto.

El reloj funciona, las ramas parecen querer entrar por la ventana pero el vidrio lo impide. No agrega que sus mañanas después de eso se ven plagadas de un terror desconocido.

—Ese hombre del que hablas tal vez sea un ángel, ¿no crees? —pregunta Lázaro, genuinamente tranquilo. Ha cerrado los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en sus rezos.

—Y el sitio un atisbo del cielo —antes ya le han dicho cosas así—. Probablemente.

Lázaro conversa un poco más sobre el sueño de Loki, sin percatarse realmente de que él ya no lo mira y sólo observa la ventana de la pequeña habitación como si de ésta estuviera a punto de entrar el mismo demonio.


	3. La confesión

Loki no puede acostumbrarse aún a la ausencia de Lázaro. Piensa que se aparecerá de pronto por alguno de los pasillos queriendo preguntarle una cosa sin importancia o buscando convidarlo a los sagrados alimentos. Sin embargo, ni eso ni lo otro ocurre. Días pasan y la pérdida sigue teniendo el mismo resabio de amargura, tristeza y pesadumbre. Empieza a creer que será así hasta el día en que atienda el llamado del Señor y vea a Lázaro otra vez.

Los lugareños a veces se detienen para hablar con él cuando la ceremonia semanal termina, y los oye lamentarse mientras los recuerdos de antaño se aglomeran en sus cabezas. La sabiduría del hombre fue muy admirada, sus acertados consejos aliviaron a más de un desdichado y la amabilidad que prodigaba a cuanta persona se paraba frente a él era suficiente razón para hallar regocijo, incluso como simple espectador. "Que Dios esté contigo", se le escuchaba decir todo el tiempo, y a toda hora. Tales características se extrañan enormemente, Loki todavía escucha de vez en cuando mientras lee la voz de su mentor preguntándole algo a todas luces irrelevante, pero muy significativo para el corazón. Entiende que esas cualidades no ha podido conseguirlas del todo, pero lo intenta, buscando imitar las acciones que día a día observó en las maneras y palabras de su antecesor. "Eres muy joven, eso llega con la edad", trata de consolarlo Blanca, una mujer bonachona de rubios cabellos que se encarga de los arreglos florales, cada vez que lo ve. "Es cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene nuestro querido Loki?", siempre que puede expresa su duda en voz alta.

Loki no sabe qué responder. No puede. Hubo muchos problemas cuando llegó al hospital la primera vez y nadie lo conocía ni siquiera de vista. No existía registro alguno sobre su persona, era un hombre completamente en blanco. El Estado dejó correr el asunto, seguros como estaban de que no haría mucha diferencia si simplemente lo dejaban en manos del buen Lázaro; le ayudaron con el papeleo que implicaba otorgarle el nombre a un individuo que no tenía, y Loki eligió conservar el suyo, ese que no recordaba quién le puso ni por qué. Cuando todos a su alrededor se enteraron de dónde provenía fue incómodo, por no decir irónico. Pronto se había convertido en un chiste familiar. Y su cumpleaños fue festejado desde entonces el diecisiete de diciembre, remplazando así el aniversario de su descubrimiento aquella noche, que Lázaro llamaba, "el día en el que cayó un pedazo de cielo".

—Nos congratulamos por su nueva responsabilidad, padre —de pronto llega a su lado la señora Natalia, devota y gran amiga de Lázaro, interrumpiendo su meditación. Se sienta a su lado mientras un suspiro sale de su boca—. Él no se equivocó al dejarle esta importante misión.

Siendo todo menos convencional, Loki se siente extraño ante la manera que utiliza para dirigirse a él. La recuerda perfectamente por sus regaños y sus enseñanzas cuando no sabía nada del mundo ni de su vocación, así que lo toma desprevenido su falta de severidad.

—A veces me pregunto en qué estaba pensando al guiarme hasta aquí —se sincera. Desde la banca en la que está sentado puede ver el extenso jardín.

Hace años tomó la costumbre de permanecer ahí para observar los alrededores en sus ratos libres, disfrutando de la naturaleza y el extenso cielo azul. Es normal ver gente ir y venir, pues los niños gustan de utilizar el sitio como zona de juegos. Un par de conocidos pasan rápidamente, saludan en voz alta y siguen su camino. Natalia está respondiendo a su pregunta cuando de pronto, al observar el movimiento de los árboles que descansan a lo lejos, Loki se percata de algo que hace unos minutos no estaba ahí.

Agudiza su visión tratando de discernir qué es aquello. El viento, las palabras de Natalia y el acelerado pulso retumbando en sus oídos pierden volumen cuando el entendimiento llega a su cabeza, tan certero como un relámpago. Irremediablemente el horror se agolpa en sus venas.

Con toda la estabilidad que alcanza a reunir se pone de pie. Está mirando con sus enormes ojos verdes hacia enfrente donde comienza la extensa hilera de árboles. Nadie suele acercarse demasiado a ese lugar pues no lo consideran necesario, prácticamente la civilización termina ahí pero Loki es testigo de la extraordinaria excepción. Desde la banca alcanza a ver la silueta de alguien, su figura le resulta inquietante y muy familiar. Puede sentir el miedo, el horror y la incertidumbre nuevamente apoderarse de su cuerpo y esta vez la razón no se encuentra en el sueño que lo visita cada noche, como un juramento de eternidad. Tiene las manos muy juntas a la altura de su estómago mientras su rostro, en un rictus de lo más desesperado, apunta hacia el hombre entre los árboles. Porque es un hombre. Uno que ya ha visto antes.

—¿Padre? —pregunta Natalia, su velo se ha corrido un poco al intentar incorporarse, dejando visible un mechón de cabello blanco—. ¡Loki! —exclama como solía hacerlo y el aludido se da vuelta rápidamente. Ella nota, porque es muy evidente, que las manos de Loki tiemblan un poco y que sus ojos verdes no manifiestan ningún signo de tranquilidad—. ¿Qué pasa?

Loki abre la boca sólo para volver a cerrarla. No quiere sacar a la luz aquello que ha estado torturándolo desde hace quince años. Está listo para darle cualquier excusa pero cuando voltea para ver los árboles se encuentra únicamente con el lento danzar de éstos. Guarda silencio un segundo, detiene su temblor y simplemente se despide explicando que tiene un par de asuntos impostergables que atender.

**_***_ **

Los hábitos negros que lleva consigo han deslizado sus telas por las esquinas de madera; atraviesa puertas, saluda cortésmente a Jorge, el encargado de la limpieza, sin estar realmente consciente de que se lo ha topado hasta llegar por fin al estudio, el refugio que lo libera de sus pesares mentales desde que Lázaro se lo mostró un día, asegurando que sería suyo al dejar él su cuerpo en la Tierra.

Aparentemente tranquilo y rutinario ha girado el picaporte y una vez dentro, la puerta cierra el paso a todo aquél que quisiera merodear por ahí. Velozmente se dirige al escritorio y sin delicadeza toma un fajo de papeles que descansan apilados bajo la premisa de que servirán de desahogo para un sacerdote con los labios zurcidos.

Nadie debe enterarse, piensa, carga con tan insoportable penitencia y así la llevará a la tumba. Pide perdón en voz baja cuando toma asiento tras el escritorio y agarra una pluma del cajón donde se hallan las desgastadas herramientas que lo apoyaron en noches enteras de palabras que jamás dirá. Una más quedará abandonada ese día, que planea relatar sus más profundos temores.

_"No espero confianza alguna de quien llegase a leer esta íntima confesión, sólo busco consuelo para mi alma atormentada que no halla sosiego ni siquiera cuando descansa bajo el cobijo del Señor. Oh, en ti Todopoderoso mi confianza he puesto, seguro como estoy de que tus planes para mí son maravillosos. Sin embargo, amarte no me libra de las pesadas cadenas que me atan a un camino incierto que siempre está ahí, acompañándome en momentos de debilidad no para_ _confortarme_ _y darme fuerza como tú lo haces con tu omnipotencia, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo es posible que mi existencia se haya convertido en un calvario desde que estuve consciente de mi vulnerabilidad? Contigo nunca estoy solo, pero temo decir que no me proteges en esta ocasión que algo me acecha. Oh, mi Señor, ¿acaso me has abandonado? Te siento aquí, a mi lado, pero también a eso, que con falso revestimiento se para ante mí cada noche para_ _torturarme_ _; hermosos senderos, bello paisaje y una paz abrumadora me atan a los sueños, hallo regocijo en un lugar que no es el tuyo. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que me aflige, sino la certeza, la cruda certeza de que algo se avecina. Cuando desperté aquella noche en medio de un diluvio inclemente, me sentí perdido, con inmensas ganas de regresar a mi hogar, ¿pero no es tu templo el hogar para mi alma? Grité, muy seguro de lo que decía, que yo era un Dios, y actualmente me arrepiento, porque recuerdo aquel sentimiento que me arrebató la cordura al ver a Lázaro. Yo quise matarlo, pensé en apretarle el cuello hasta asegurarme de que la vida había escapado de sus ojos. Mas él me salvó, sacándome del error en el que estaba sumergido. Me avergüenzo enormemente, Padre, pues de mi boca no salió otra cosa que blasfemias, ¡no hay nadie como tú! Viví hasta hoy, amándote, nutriendo mis pobres conocimientos para convertirme en el pastor de tu rebaño, muy esperanzado de que aquellos sueños desaparecerían pero eso no ha sucedido. Duermo pensando en ti y luego estoy atrapado por el dulce olor de los pastos y el mar, observando embelesado la enorme montaña de oro que imponente, me mira desde la lejanía. Y entonces, eso que me inquieta, que lastima mi corazón, aparece caminando firmemente hacia mí. ¡He mentido, mi Señor! A todo el que me pregunta le he dicho lo más conveniente para mí, para no delatar mi gradual falta de cordura._ _Enloqueceré_ _, oh Padre,_ _enloqueceré_ _porque aquél de rubios cabellos y ojos azules conoce mi nombre. Me llama, con voz fuerte, «Loki, Loki, ven a casa»."_

Los golpes en la puerta lo han sacado de su concentración, hasta ese momento se percata de que está llorando. Rápidamente deja la pluma a un lado, se limpia el rostro, acomoda sus negros cabellos hacia atrás y esconde aquél papel bajo una carpeta que encuentra cerca de su mano.

—Adelante —dice, tan neutral como siempre. Escucha que Gabriel se disculpa antes de abrir la puerta.

—Padre...

—Eso es lo que soy, pero te considero mi amigo también. Entre nosotros esa es la confianza que deseo.

—La señora Natalia me ha interceptado para decirme que te encuentras mal —va al grano, tomando lo dicho por Loki como una invitación a sentarse—. "Ha salido corriendo", me aseguró.

—"Caminando" es más preciso. Tenía algunas cosas que hacer y ella está preocupada por mí, por otras razones.

Gabriel se despeina un poco los cabellos castaños, mirando el mueble barnizado que custodia una de las esquinas en la habitación. Después de suspirar y murmurar algo inentendible, le dice a Loki:

—Es comprensible, apenas han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Lázaro. Vivir tanto tiempo con él nos hizo idealizarlo como una figura inmortal que siempre estaría ahí para nosotros, pero sabíamos que era temporal. Dios le ha concedido el eterno descanso ahora que su misión por fin terminó. Aquí y ahora la veo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir —apela Loki, en su tono de voz se oye cariño, pero como es habitual, no regala sonrisa—. ¿Contarías tu historia una vez más?

—Veo que eres igual de curioso que él —ríe, como acordándose de algo—. No es una historia muy extensa, simplemente una mujer llegó a las puertas de la iglesia un día, con una canasta misteriosa. Lázaro, mucho más joven, aceptó aquello que dicha mujer tachó de indeseable. Y tú...

—Me encontró en medio de una tormenta, malherido y sin recuerdos.

—A él le gustaba más decir que te encontró en medio de una ráfaga de brillantes colores.

Loki guarda silencio un momento, no entiende a qué se refiere y se lo hace saber. Él le cuenta brevemente la historia que Lázaro les narró hace quince años: La lluvia lo había retenido en un establecimiento, muy cerca de la cima de una colina. Desde ahí presenció la antes mencionada ráfaga.

—Dijo que era un milagro, bajó rápidamente y se apresuró a llegar a las cercanías del impacto. Primero pensé en un meteorito, quizá eso fue, y tú por coincidencia te hallabas ahí. ¿No vienes del espacio? —bromea Gabriel.

—No —se limita a responder, pensativo.

Es entonces que un trueno cimbra el vidrio de las ventanas que tiene la habitación, todo parece iluminarse por un instante. Loki mira hacia atrás, tratando de discernir entre las innumerables gotas de lluvia los árboles que ahora se mueven violentamente. Sus manos comienzan a temblar otra vez, y él no despega los ojos de la tormenta que se ha desatado. Gabriel exclama, un poco preocupado, y se apresura a lidiar con la repentina lluvia. Ya está en el pasillo pero recuerda algo importante y regresa, llamando a Loki que no se voltea para verlo aunque sí lo escucha.

—Un hombre te buscó antes, pero estabas ocupado. Preguntó por ti y expresó su deseo de hablar contigo —Gabriel no lo nota desde su posición, pero Loki está conteniendo el aliento—. Posiblemente quisiera una confesión.

—¿Te dijo su nombre? —pregunta, con los labios y el corazón temblando.

—Eso fue lo que llamó mi atención en realidad, una graciosa coincidencia —Loki por primera vez en su vida se desespera, no quiere rodeos, pero aun así aguarda a que su amigo deje de reírse—. Dijo que se llamaba Thor.

Las circunstancias se llevan a Gabriel inmediatamente después de decir eso. Loki, en un estado de estupefacción pura, toma la pluma otra vez del lugar donde la dejó y comienza a escribir en aquella hoja.

_"Alabado sea tu nombre, Señor. Déjame terminar esta desafortunada historia. En mi sueño, yo me niego rotundamente a las palabras de aquél. Entonces, contrariado por mi rechazo me llama su hermano, su amigo, su amor. Y lloro amargamente, sin entender por qué. «¿No es esto lo que deseas?», pregunta, su voz tranquila, su sonrisa sempiterna más brillante que antes. Yo respondo que no. «Dios de las mentiras, no quieras engañarte a ti mismo». No estoy seguro de quién dice esto, si él o yo, pero después retoma la conversación y me pide le llame por su nombre. Avergonzado Señor, admito ante ti y sólo ante ti que he pronunciado Thor, una y mil veces, desde que Lázaro me rescató de la muerte."_

Los truenos aumentan, Loki suelta la pluma y se recarga en su asiento, mirando en el suelo cómo una alta figura proyecta su sombra gracias a las luces que provocan los relámpagos. Se voltea un momento y no ve nada, es sólo la lluvia, cayendo lentamente y llenándolo todo de una falsa tranquilidad que anuncia el mal e inevitable presagio que escondió desde la primera noche que soñó con él.


	4. Un hombre peligroso

El silencio es abrumador y vacío, apenas es posible percibir el sonido que provocan las llamas de las velas al moverse gracias a la corriente de brisa que ha logrado entrar por algún recoveco de la construcción, la siente cerca del cuello, deslizándose cual susurro, y ninguna prenda es capaz de protegerlo de esa pavorosa caricia. El clima que los recibe desde el amanecer le ha dado un toque lúgubre al entorno; los colores dorados y marrones, además de la iluminación del sagrado recinto, no traen calma a las tinieblas que se alojan cada vez más en su corazón. Es inútil intentar frenar su avance y Loki lo sabe, pues finalmente se encuentra acorralado por aquello que acecha sus noches con relucientes sonrisas, arrebatándole cada día un poco de paz y la satisfacción de morir sin culpas.

Escucha la lluvia caer, como si estuviera desesperada por entrar a través de las enormes puertas de madera que se han cerrado. No hay personas interesadas en visitarlo ese día, la tormenta ha barrido con todo rastro de fieles en la zona, a excepción de uno que Loki cree conocer. Lo ha visto antes, no en misas, no en ceremonias, no en festejos. El encuentro con esa persona es constante y no terrenal, ha sido su eterna visita.

Frunce los labios mientras observa discretamente al enorme hombre que descansa en una de las bancas, mirando sin mirar realmente toda figura a su alcance. Ojos azules vienen a su memoria cuando el sonido del trueno surca los cielos.

—¿No estoy volviéndome loco, Señor? —susurra sin dejar de mirar al que un día antes se presentó con el nombre de Thor. Viste pobremente, y el aura que carga alrededor manifiesta desdicha. No luce como lo pintan sus sueños, pero es él.

Aguarda en el pequeño confesionario, analizando la escena con uno de sus ojos entre la rejilla. Hasta el fondo ve la figura de su salvador crucificado, muy bien fijada al centro para su fácil contemplación. Momentáneamente siente la agónica mirada de Cristo posándose en él. El hijo de Dios, dechado de bondad, parece manifestar por primera vez repulsión hacia una oveja del rebaño; lo juzga con ahínco desde el sitio en el que se le dio muerte a causa del pueblo pecador, y las palabras no le alcanzan para rogar un poco de su misericordia. Falsas memorias han sembrado la semilla de la discordia en su corazón, las raíces son varias y muy arraigadas, enredándose en todo su ser con un objetivo que aún no ha logrado comprender. Se pregunta si es una prueba divina, si Dios desea quizá comprobar su fortaleza en tiempos difíciles. No lo entiende y duda muchísimo que realmente la visita de ese hombre sea premeditada por el Todopoderoso.

Se distrae un poco más entre vastas divagaciones cuando escucha los fuertes pasos dirigirse a él, lento, seguro. Aprieta entre las manos su único consuelo que es la Biblia mientras lo oye arrodillarse, percibe su aliento a través de la rejilla y no se atreve a voltear hacia el rostro que lo ve con profunda atención.

—Ave... Ave María purísima —susurra, siente cómo un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Aguarda unos instantes por la respuesta que no llega. Está tan contrariado por el perpetuo silencio que se obliga a mirarlo para cuestionarle su falta de cooperación. Entonces lo observa bien, con el detalle que la distancia antes le había impedido. Ahí está, es él, el hombre que habla en sus sueños y le pide continuamente volver a un hogar que no es suyo. No hay rastro de los cabellos rubios que, muy a su pesar, se ganaron la admiración más inocente de un pobre infeliz durante sus primeros días sin recuerdos; ahora los reemplaza una melena relativamente corta y marrón. En su rostro son claros los indicios de la preocupación y los conflictos, pues lleva un parche en el ojo derecho. Y ahí, en el iris sano, descansa el poderoso azul; una tormenta domada. Su color es inconfundible y que lo recuerde con admirable lucidez le causa malestar.

—Ave María purísima —repite con firmeza. No hay respuesta, y no puede resistir el escrutinio. Sus manos han comenzado a temblar y le es imposible controlarlas.

Piensa repentinamente con ira descarrilada que no debió recibirlo en su iglesia, que es mejor rechazarlo cuanto antes y obligarlo a retirarse; tacharlo de indeseable, injuriarlo y otras opciones que su profesión le prohíbe encarecidamente. No fueron necesarias ninguna de estas acciones, Loki escuchó asombrado la voz de aquél, tan grave y matizada, idéntica a la que en sueños le habla con cariño.

—Aprendí un poco de sitios como éste antes de acudir a ti —las palabras que pronuncia son extrañas, pero Loki las entiende a la perfección. Es tanto el asombro que lo azota que intenta retroceder sin éxito en el pequeño habitáculo—. Pensar que debo llamarte "Padre" y arrodillarme para recibir dulces palabras de consuelo buscando una reconciliación con... El aire.

Ásperos dedos intentan entrar por la rejilla, Loki se encoge en su sitio provocando que la estola morada caiga al suelo. Esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones. Se siente irremediablemente dominado por el pánico y no hay tiempo para preguntarse por qué. La voz de su garganta quiere escapar en un grito pero es tal su estado que no alcanza una nota. Sólo la errática respiración se desliza de entre sus labios, clamando por oxígeno, como si hubiese sido sumergido en aguas profundas.

Thor ríe y el tono de su voz no le trae calma. Sus dientes blancos lucen igual de brillantes que en su sueño pero no logran hipnotizarlo, sólo los piensa como objeto de advertencia, un indicio de que debe correr y no permitir que las grandes manos lo apresen. La rejilla ya no le brinda seguridad, ha escuchado el crujir de la madera debajo de uno de esos dedos que han padecido arduos eventos.

—Estás asustado. ¿Por qué? Realmente parece que no me recuerdas. Estuve pensando en ello durante mucho tiempo pero la situación es difícil. ¿Cómo creer en ti nuevamente? ¿Cómo saber que no estás engañándome? Eres un embustero de cuidado, ya no puedo fiarme de ti. No dices nada, y ahora tiemblas como una hoja seca al viento. ¿Me tienes miedo?

—¿Quién...? —es lo que su endeble voz alcanza a pronunciar.

—Te escondes tras la excusa del olvido para no tener que aceptar la humillación que implica tu derrota. Certeras palabras te han amordazado, no piensas, no preguntas, resignado como estás a mendigar una salvación que no existe —Loki grita esta vez con fuerza, los pedazos de madera cayendo a sus pies le han demostrado que tiene en frente a un hombre peligroso. Sus labios no gesticulan el nombre de Gabriel pero espera que su amigo escuche lo que el sujeto llamado Thor está gritando—. ¡Recuérdalo muy bien dios de las mentiras, no hay lugar en donde puedas esconderte de mí! —parece rabioso, sus enormes manos sostienen en el pequeño espacio restos de la rejilla destrozada—. ¡No importa cuánta redención estés buscando de seres invisibles! Yo soy real, el dios que te impondrá la condena que mereces, Loki Laufeyson.

Lo que sigue después de eso es un borrón de fríos colores. Desde su sitio puede ver las grandes puertas de madera abiertas y la lluvia torrencial entrando al templo. Gabriel llega gritando a su lado, arrodillándose para verificar cómo se encuentra pero no puede articular palabra alguna que explique su estado. La Biblia que utilizó como escudo está en el suelo, ha perdido unas cuántas hojas.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Gabriel, asustado realmente de que Loki pueda estar herido. Pronto reúne la entereza necesaria para llamar a emergencias pero una mano temblorosa lo detiene—. Dios mío Loki, levántate. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre?

—Parece que el pasado ha venido para arrancarme la garganta.


	5. Enfrentamiento

Lo inevitable está a punto de ocurrir y no existe lugar en el que Loki pueda esconderse. Después del incidente su pequeña habitación ha servido como un ridículo refugio; no piensa salir aunque Gabriel no ha parado de insistir en sus peticiones. Hace tres días escuchó cómo su amigo se arrodillaba frente al umbral y la madera no representó impedimento alguno para entender lo que temblorosos labios pronunciaban: Un rezo desesperado por su bienestar. El sacristán oró por la pronta recuperación del Padre, y Loki se limitó únicamente a empaparse de esas palabras con la mirada perdida en el cristal de la ventana. 

Sonriendo tristemente oye a los grillos cantar una melodía que hace al bosque cercano mucho más profundo y peligroso. Está sentado en el frío suelo, ahora al pie de la ventana; luz de Luna atraviesa las transparentes cortinas y él, despojado de todo hábito sostiene con una de sus manos la Biblia mientras la otra, más débil e inestable, no deja caer la pequeña linterna.

Gabriel se ha retirado por el momento y posiblemente regrese en unas horas, esperanzado con una nueva idea para sacarlo de ahí. La última resultó terriblemente infructífera. Natalia había llegado junto con un par de conocidos; todos congregados en la puerta le cuestionaron cómo se encontraba y el porqué de su encierro. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mantenerse en frío silencio, su negativa prosperó hasta que uno de ellos sugirió llamar a un médico para corroborar que nada malo estuviera aconteciendo. En ese momento Loki estalló y los sentimientos más expresivos y violentos de su ser se manifestaron por segunda ocasión; la primera había sido hacía quince años, y recordaba cada detalle con asombrosa precisión, al igual que su eterna tortura. 

Sus cuerdas vocales lograron liberarlo de sus frustraciones hasta quedar afónico, pero nadie tomó eso como una buena señal. Logró escuchar los discretos murmullos de Natalia que insinuaba la llegada de algo malévolo al templo del Señor. Ya no tenía voz para negar algo tan descabellado, ni tampoco para pedir que alguien le ayudase. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a creerle? ¿Quién lo salvaría de aquella inevitable promesa de muerte? 

Lo ha pensado con detenimiento durante largas horas, su conclusión es siempre la misma. Nadie se detendrá a resolver sus problemas, despertó solo y así dormirá por última vez.

Descuidado, sucio y débil recibe los malos presagios. En completa oscuridad y acompañado de un pequeño parpadeo de luz artificial Loki estudia hasta el último recoveco en los párrafos del libro más importante que ha pasado por sus manos, buscando insistentemente una explicación a su sempiterno malestar. Quiere encontrar su salvación en las palabras de Dios, pero cada vez que avanza por un pasaje se siente irremediablemente traicionero, señalado debido a la locura que corroe los cimientos más estables de su raciocinio. Detesta su nombre y aborrece las continuas imágenes que se reproducen como hechos vivos dentro de su cabeza. El susurro de una voz que se mantuvo amable y bondadosa ha mutado monstruosamente, ya no sabe si son meras alucinaciones o aquél hombre le observa buscando arrebatarle hasta el último aliento de cordura. 

Continuamente, como si estuvieran estrellándose contra la ventana, voces lo llaman. 

La linterna está en el piso ahora, un espasmo de su mano la ha arrojado lejos. El golpe provoca que las baterías se boten y quede completamente a merced del cielo nocturno con sus demonios al acecho. Alza un poco la cabeza para apreciar la brillante Luna y su custodia sobre la extensa zona. Ella está impasible, burlona, siendo único testigo del sufrimiento que lo empuja hasta los lugares más profundos de la desesperación. Su cabello negro, llegando a los límites del descuido, recibe armoniosamente la luz plateada y es en ese preciso instante que se arma de una resolución poderosa. Hastiado quita los mechones que descansan sobre su rostro y logra incorporarse, sus pies lo guían al lugar donde arrojó la sotana y con incontrolable apuro logra ponérsela. 

Sus pies descalzos se deslizan sigilosamente por el suelo y antes de tomar la perilla escucha atentamente. No hay ruido al otro lado de la puerta, Gabriel seguramente está recuperando energías o habla por teléfono en busca de una solución al problema recién suscitado en los rincones de la iglesia.

Al abrir el pasillo lo recibe silencioso, cerca de ahí está la oficina y de su interior logra escapar el continuo golpeteo del reloj, como si estuviera marcando el poco tiempo que resta para él y su despreciable alienación. 

Necesita hablar con él para que le ofrezca paz y cobijo, debe recurrir a su divina ayuda para hallar sosiego y fortaleza, de lo contrario enloquecerá hasta el punto sin retorno en el que su fe le es arrebatada, y probablemente se pierde a sí mismo. Pronto llega al lugar de ceremonia, todo se encuentra en un silencio armonioso, y aunque no quiere pensar en ello —no precisamente en el sitio al que le debe respeto—, la soledad y perfecto hermetismo despiertan sospecha. 

Está de pie al centro, sus movimientos lentos lo han llevado ahí. Hasta el fondo puede ver el presbiterio en aparente calma; ligera luz atraviesa los vitrales y gracias a ella Loki puede apreciar la figura de un hombre, el mismo de siempre. En esta ocasión su apariencia es parecida a la que continuamente lo acompaña en sueños, puede ver la capa roja en el suelo, como si fuera una cascada pigmentada de un profundo carmín. Ahí aguarda él, sentado tras el altar, tan grande e imponente.

Un fuerte magnetismo lo mueve en ausencia del deseo. Silenciosamente avanza, con la resignación pintando sus iris verdes. Sabe que huir es inútil y que es más sabio averiguar la razón de todos sus temores, conociendo el origen. Un último residuo de esperanza lo empuja y decide expresarlo frente a él.

—Por favor márchate —su voz apenas y se escucha, el temblor de sus músculos le impide ocupar el tono adecuado—. No puedes quedarte en este lugar. 

Durante algunos instantes el silencio gobierna, poco después una risa rompe con la supuesta tranquilidad que inundaba el recinto. Él parece divertirse con la situación mientras Loki padece un inconmensurable miedo, horror puro. 

—¿Oh sí? —cuestiona, se mantiene relajado, una de sus manos sostiene tranquilamente su mandíbula—. También soy un dios. 

—No eres el dios al que sirvo. 

El ojo que Loki recuerda como un atisbo del océano se muestra embravecido. Piensa que debió escoger mejor sus palabras pero antes de que pueda seguir con aquel hilo de arrepentimiento el que se hace llamar Thor aparece frente a él para tomarlo por el cuello. Sus pies se han separado un poco del suelo. Está genuinamente horrorizado, quiere gritar pero la voz no sale de su garganta. Es Thor quien susurra muy cerca de su rostro. 

—Has perdido la memoria así que perdonaré cualquier error —su mano se contiene de tocar piel, Loki nota la fuerza contenida—. Soy el dios que te salvará del desastre que se avecina, lo creas o no, pronto lo entenderás.

Un frío descomunal ha congelado cada músculo de su cuerpo, no puede responder ni tampoco escapar. Gotas salinas escapan de sus ojos, y su vulnerabilidad no conmueve al dios que lo sujeta firmemente. 

—Suéltame —le pide—, suéltame. 

—¿Vas a rogar, Loki? Tú, de entre todas las personas... 

—¡Suéltame! 

Esta vez su voz ha sido audible, no sólo para Thor, sino también para los que duermen dentro de la iglesia. Esto parece alertar al enfurecido hombre y antes de que cualquier individuo pueda presenciar la discusión una fuerte ventisca rompe las cerraduras que mantienen seguro al templo. Las pesadas puertas están abiertas al poco tiempo, dejando entrar una poderosa corriente de aire helado; las nubes se congregan en el cielo seguidas por espeluznantes relámpagos y Gabriel no entiende qué sucede cuando rápidamente acude al lugar y no hay responsable del estruendo. Su primer pensamiento lo arrastra a la habitación de Loki, lo único que encuentra al llegar es una Biblia con hojas arrugadas tirada en el suelo. 

Mira desesperado cada rincón de la recámara y la ventana frente a él le avisa que una nueva tormenta está a punto de empezar.


	6. El dios de las mentiras

Repentinamente lo único que puede ver son colores de tormenta. Las nubes negras se han aglomerado en los cielos ocultando todo rastro de estrellas y arrebatándole poder al satélite albo. Lo observan desde la lejanía, iluminándose progresivamente con poderosos y espeluznantes relámpagos.

Está en brazos de ese hombre, sus pies descalzos han dejado de sentir la textura del suelo y ahora surca los gélidos vientos al mismo tiempo que observa su hogar alejándose. Involuntariamente una de sus manos trata de alcanzar el refugio que adoptó su corta vida después del olvido, pero es inútil, se encuentra muy arriba; los largos y pálidos dedos sólo tocan la sombra de esa imagen nebulosa.

Y llueve. El cielo parece caerse a pedazos. Las gotas de agua que escurren sobre su cabello son igual de rápidas que la resignación y el entendimiento, sabe que algo terminará ese día; finalmente, tantos años de silencio y sufrimiento harán sentido para otorgarle una posibilidad que es propensa a alterarse: la supervivencia.

Siempre se había cuestionado cómo moriría, y tal vez recibiría una respuesta esa noche. Lamentablemente la balanza no parece inclinarse a su favor. Un presentimiento le advierte que no hallará regocijo en tan deseado descubrimiento, la capa roja funge como hado de malos presagios mientras se ondula al compás del soplido de la inclemente naturaleza, muy cerca de su rostro. Ésta le dice con su silencioso movimiento, _que no hay escapatoria_.

El horror devora su espíritu pero no puede hacer nada para evitar la condena que ha sido impuesta sobre él, ni siquiera rogando a su protector un poco de misericordia. Lentamente deja reposar parte de su rostro en el hombro del contrario, una sensación gélida recorre velozmente los nervios de su piel mientras escucha la tormenta avivándose como el fuego de un incendio. El estrépito que causan las enormes gotas de agua al toparse con la resistencia del viento libera un ruido caótico y ensordecedor, lo hunde en una especie de ensoñación involuntaria. Entonces, sobrecogido por las emociones, se entrega completamente a él.

El eco del trueno resulta vagamente inquietante, y es por su causa que Loki mantiene funcional en un nivel muy bajo su sentido de audición. Percibe el aliento de aquél, pesado, terriblemente desolador. Y es entonces que el recuerdo toma un aspecto horroroso en las profundidades de su mente, como si estuviera realmente dormido vive una vez más el sueño que lo acobardó durante incontables noches.

Pronuncia _Thor_ sin estar consciente de ello y su captor pierde momentáneamente la concentración en el camino pues se ha volteado a mirarlo. Ese pequeño instante de lucidez se hunde enseguida entre gritos y golpes. Movido por el impulso primitivo de la supervivencia Loki se retuerce en el brazo de Thor.

Es tal el volumen de las memorias perdidas que debe resistirse a como dé lugar, su captor no logra mantener el equilibrio y se ve obligado a aterrizar de forma aparatosa sobre los árboles del bosque cercano. Ramas se han roto, la mejilla de Loki recibe el daño de varias astillas y un golpe sordo logra devolverle la razón.

El césped inundado absorbe el impacto, la enorme cantidad de luces en el cielo dibuja un escenario escabroso que deslumbra ligeramente a Loki. Está cubriendo sus ojos verdes de los continuos destellos mientras de reojo observa al dios encolerizado; sus puños golpean la tierra mojada, demostrando con intensidad el poderío que ejerce sobre el clima. Un rugido muy similar al trueno sale de la garganta de Thor y Loki instintivamente se mueve dolorido, apoyando todo su peso sobre los antebrazos para intentar escapar. Comprende que su esfuerzo es inútil cuando logra incorporarse pero la debilidad de sus músculos lo obliga a desplomarse otra vez.

Se vuelve completamente un espectador pasivo de las circunstancias. Sus lágrimas se combinan con la lluvia torrencial que no para de caer sobre su rostro cubierto de lodo. Observa horrorizado al responsable del interminable tormento. Él se acerca, tan grande, tan temible, de su único ojo fulgura una luz parecida a la de los relámpagos, su cuerpo está cubierto de visible electricidad y por primera vez Loki observa el arma que empuña en su mano derecha.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! —pregunta fuertemente al asociar la apariencia del hombre con la de un verdugo—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?

Su voz se quiebra a la mitad, rebosante de la confusión más pura. Esto parece enfurecer a Thor, sus dientes truenan y no duda al lanzar el hacha que sostiene para tomar a Loki por la empapada sotana. Se sienta sobre él para inmovilizarlo con su peso, la luz que serpenteaba alrededor ha desaparecido.

El gran cuerpo lo cubre de la incesante lluvia.

—¡Recuérdalo, conoces perfectamente la respuesta! —grita con voz ronca. Loki evita el contacto visual pero Thor no se lo permite. Lo obliga a mirarlo mientras le brama las palabras que han descansado durante mucho tiempo en las profundidades de su corazón—: Mírame, ¡mírame! Contempla tu obra, lengua de plata. ¡Observa hasta dónde te has arrastrado!

Manos curtidas toman su rostro y Loki está más asustado por la atención recibida que por el inminente peligro de ser asesinado. Los labios ajenos murmuran desconocidas palabras, el gran hombre está abstraído en su propia perspectiva que ignora el rechazo de su víctima. Loki suplica nuevamente en un susurro un poco de piedad pero Thor lo interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo más.

—Conoce los hilos que atan tu camino. Tu nombre es Loki Odinson, ¡Loki Odinson!

Un rayo responde a la intensidad de la conversación y desciende de los cielos para pulverizar un pino cercano. El llanto de Loki no puede empeorar pero ésta vez todo residuo de calma desaparece y grita mientras sostiene con temor las muñecas de su verdugo, tratando insistentemente alejarlas de él.

—¡Basta, basta! Por el amor de Dios...

—Eres tú el que debe detener esta ridícula mentira, Loki —responde inmediatamente—. Deja de esconderte. He dicho que ya de nada servirá, el pasado que ignoraste regresa para darte caza, así que no esperes ayuda de un dios que no te va a escuchar. ¿Es que no adviertes el lodo sobre el que te revuelcas? Sólo mírate, eres un despojo miserable del hombre que conocí.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no te conozco! Estás loco, estás loco, ¿quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué... —solloza—. Todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, no puedo sacarte de aquí.

Loki respira profundamente, el oxígeno casi abandona sus pulmones. Un silencio sepulcral toma lugar entre los dos y por varios segundos lo único que puede escuchar es la sinfonía del agua aterrizando en la hierba sobre la que está tumbado.

—Parecías tan contento con la verdad de otros —murmura Thor, el agua se escurre sobre su corto cabello, deslizándose en sus mejillas. Parece abatido—, por un momento creí que esta situación era un resultado completamente involuntario de tu intempestivo carácter. Pero eso es imposible, ¿quién mejor conoce la verdad que tú Loki, que sabes manipularla a tu antojo? Me parece inverosímil que hayas aceptado doblegarte bajo la voluntad de un invento humano. Más bien es otro de tus enrevesados trucos, haces uso de una falsa verdad para excusarte de tus culpas. Huiste y te llevaste mi corazón contigo pero eso no parece importarte ahora... Dime, ¿sabes quién eres?

Loki se niega a responder, aprieta firmemente los labios y observa en ese ojo azul la determinación de no aceptar un silencio perpetuo. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente cuando reúne valor para contestar a su pregunta.

—Loki, sólo Loki.

—¡No es así! Tú eres más que eso, vienes del mismo lugar que yo, eres mi...

—¡No, no lo soy! ¡Cállate! ¿Qué pretendes conseguir de mí? Nada tengo que pueda servirte, no soy tu hermano, no soy...

Los esfuerzos de Loki por zafarse rayan en la ridiculez. Luego de luchar con cada músculo de su cuerpo e inevitablemente fallar, se rinde. Sus brazos desisten por fin y caen a cada lado de su cabeza. No tiene voz ni esperanza. Permanece unos momentos completamente mudo hasta que las palabras de Thor logran asustarlo por su mortífera precisión.

—Conocías las palabras que saldrían de mi boca incluso antes de decirlas —murmura—. Tienes razón. No soy tu hermano, jötun. Tu raza te despreció debido a tu tamaño, insignificante en comparación con los gigantes de hielo. El destino que te esperaba era la muerte, pero mi padre, el padre de todos, sintió lástima de ti, del hijo de Laufey. Sí, eres un dios... El más rastrero que he conocido. Eres Loki, el dios de las mentiras.


	7. Cadena

Sus ojos verdes se detienen fijamente en el rostro del otro, dominados por una especie extraña de congelamiento. El frío, los vientos y la seguridad de esas palabras han dibujado un amargo rictus en sus facciones. El ceño que es cubierto por mechones de cabello se frunce un poco, y la línea de su boca comienza a tomar forma gracias a la incredulidad que está abriéndose camino en las profundidades de su escaso conocimiento. Está terriblemente serio y Thor encuentra cómico el repentino cambio de actitud, se echa a reír logrando que el intenso timbre de su voz compita con los sonidos del ambiente. Pasan unos segundos en los que Loki no muda su expresión.

—Ahí está la mirada que recuerdo —dice ligeramente sin aliento—. Parece que ahora deseas matarme. ¿Eso quieres?

—Tu boca blasfema no se ha detenido en ningún momento, sólo puedo adjudicarle esa insistencia a una treta del demonio. Eres un espíritu maligno que se ha aprovechado de mi vulnerable situación. Has abandonado los infiernos en pos de un insaciable deseo de perversidad.

—¿No te mordiste la lengua? Tú entiendes ese impulso más que yo.

—Te apoderaste de un título que no es tuyo para someterme —insiste Loki bajo la agotada mirada de su captor—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Terco, no huyas más. Harás que pierda la paciencia de nuevo —sus manos dejan de sostener las mejillas ajenas, se deslizan suavemente por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho del otro donde sobresale un artefacto en forma de cruz que antes no había notado. Lo toma entre sus dedos mientras analiza detenidamente el material utilizado para su elaboración—. Y pensar que este pequeño objeto te tiene atado al mundo que antes aseguraste despreciar. Es frágil, inútil. ¿Te parece si lo cambiamos por una cadena mejor?

Loki intenta resistirse, sus piernas se mueven violentamente debajo del peso que las somete al ver que el crucifijo ha sido arrancado de su cuello. Thor lo lanza sin más ceremonias, con la mirada fija en el rostro frustrado de su acompañante. Ejerce mayor presión en su mano izquierda que sin ninguna dificultad sujeta las muñecas de Loki, mientras la otra extiende sus dedos lentamente. De ella, como una bruma resistente al diluvio, emerge un hilo de luz plateada; éste se va haciendo más grande, hasta tomar la forma de una cadena relativamente delgada. Loki no cree lo que ve, sus ojos verdes presencian con asombro cómo aquél artefacto irradia luz propia. Ese fenómeno le da un indicio del poder que posee el ser maligno que lo priva de su libertad. Nuevamente está asustado, pero dominado por el repentino atisbo de la valentía logra mantener su entereza.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta, fracasando al disimular su nerviosismo.

—Padre selló parcialmente tu magia después de la primera de tus traiciones. Con esto, evitaré que tomes posesión de ella nuevamente. Es Gleipnir, construida con magia enana. Conoces los alcances de la hechicería de Svartalfheim, entenderás que es irrompible.

Aquella luz abandona su brillo para retorcerse sobre la mano de Thor. Se vuelve casi imperceptible debido a la oscuridad de la noche y es por eso que Loki no puede evitar que la acerque a su cuello. Sin mucha dificultad se enrosca como una serpiente, dejando con su movimiento un ligero ardor que viaja a través de su cuerpo entero. La sensación de atadura es perceptible de inmediato, ocupa vigorosamente sus pensamientos y la incomodidad siembra en él un incontrolable deseo de huida. No sabe qué es, pero desea quitárselo.

—La situación comienza a tornarse desgastante, Loki. No esperaba este nivel de rechazo a tu naturaleza. ¿No te alegra saber que no somos hermanos? Recuerda que te enteraste mucho antes que yo de esa verdad —Loki no presta la suficiente atención, está más preocupado por lo que significa esa atadura en su cuello. Thor lo deja pasar y continúa—. ¿Es por eso que estabas tan ansioso? Siempre supiste jugar bien con tus posibilidades, Loki, una celda no te limitó. Tu interés estuvo muy fijo en mí durante tu encierro, ¿por qué? ¿Era yo o la corona que me precedía la razón de tus atenciones? Qué aliviado me sentí al saber que no existía lazo alguno que nos uniera, y parecía que tú también pero... No estoy tan seguro ahora.

El timbre de su voz ha descendido abruptamente, Thor recita un monólogo que comienza a preocuparlo. Algo ha cambiado. Es extraño. Loki por fin escucha atentamente las palabras de Thor que han tomado un carácter distinto. El ojo ha perdido fuerza y repentinamente los rayos han dejado de caer. Es un silencio de advertencia, la calma que augura la llegada de algo peor. Mira nerviosamente a su alrededor, la lluvia sigue cayendo pero el bosque parece ahogarse en una oscuridad alarmante. Piensa que es su imaginación traicionándolo de nuevo, se retuerce bajo el agarre del contrario como el último intento de un cervatillo condenado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunta.

—¿Quieres recordarlo?

Loki se arrepiente inmediatamente de haber preguntado. La tranquilidad que había logrado reunir se esfuma ante el genuino sentimiento de la pena. Sin soltarle las muñecas Thor ocupa su mano derecha para recorrer los pliegues de la sotana, el tacto suave envía una fría corriente a cada nervio de su piel. Loki no tarda mucho en comprender a qué se refiere él y qué intentará. Luchar físicamente no ha dado ningún fruto, intenta orar por una salvación de su creador pero una sombra nebulosa inunda su raciocinio. Desesperado, el único camino que encuentra es rogarle a él, que se detenga.

—No lo hagas... ¡No lo hagas! —súplica. Su voz sólo sirve como aliciente para el contrario, que rompe los pliegues de la tela sin esfuerzo alguno.

Su pecho está a la intemperie, recibe directamente las gotas de lluvia y se estremece ante el frío que le cala los huesos. Esa mano cubierta de cicatrices viaja a través de sus clavículas, recorriendo lentamente el camino que el agua ha dibujado sobre la piel nívea y presionando la hendidura que forman sus costillas. Será corrompido y el horror que implica aquél hecho no se compara a nada que haya experimentado antes. No hay plegarias que eviten su decadencia, no hay fuerza que le ayude a escapar de tan perverso destino.

Ha pateado, golpeado, utilizado cada músculo de su cuerpo para soltarse del agarre pero es inútil. Cuando siente los labios calientes besando su mandíbula se le ocurre pedir su muerte, un final mucho mejor al que está aconteciendo pero Thor ha perdido la capacidad de escucha. Con su lengua se encarga de limpiar el agua que corre por el rostro de Loki, y éste sólo puede cerrar los ojos para no ver el desagradable acto.

Grita, grita muy fuerte cuando siente la desnudez de sus piernas. El agua se cuela sobre sus muslos, y puede sentir la textura del lodo embarrando sus glúteos. Hace todo lo posible por cubrir sus partes íntimas pero el movimiento sólo llama la atención de Thor que mira con evidente interés la piel enrojecida de sus rodillas. Es en ese momento que se atreve a soltar las muñecas de Loki para tomarlo de la cintura.

El descuido significa una gran oportunidad, con la fuerza que le permite ocupar su débil cuerpo golpea la cabeza de Thor una y otra vez, trata de empujar los hombros y por fin logra incorporarse ligeramente. La respuesta a toda esa resistencia es rápida y dolorosa. Thor se ha movido velozmente para morder el cuello de Loki, su mandíbula aprieta fuerte sin preocuparse de los alaridos de dolor que suelta el otro. La sangre diluida por el agua se desliza por el pecho desnudo.

—No te muevas —Loki cubre la herida de su cuello con una mano cuando escucha la orden de Thor. En su distracción no percibe el peso del contrario sobre su cuerpo, hasta que siente la carne tibia presionando entre sus glúteos pudo perderse completamente en la desesperación. 

Es un único movimiento hacia delante, el dolor de verse corrompido por un hombre, la humillación de ser tomado por todo aquello que significaba perversidad. Un gemido agudo se queda atrapado en su garganta mientras mira el cielo tormentoso; de sus ojos caen lágrimas silenciosas al mismo tiempo que soporta los continuos movimientos. Toda fuerza ha sido extirpada de su ser, no es mas que un muñeco al servicio de su dueño.

Siente el aliento de la bestia, errático y profundo acariciando la piel de su cuello. El ardor de la cadena y las fuertes estocadas se combinan y ya no sabe cuál es más insoportable. La lluvia lo ensucia, los besos de su depredador lo condenan, y su pasividad termina por acabarlo. Recuerda fugazmente su vida con la mirada perdida en el firmamento, siente vergüenza ante la imagen de Lázaro y un infinito arrepentimiento por el rechazo de su salvador ahora que está mancillado.

Es entonces que todo dentro de él se inunda de un profundo silencio. Algo se detiene, y una lluvia de imágenes comienza a caer sobre él. Tras una vasta oscuridad se ve a sí mismo sonriendo, como si estuviera frente a un espejo; extrañas ropas lo cubren y varios ornamentos de oro le dan un porte regio que resulta terriblemente familiar. El reflejo repite sin abandonar su sonrisa, _"soy Loki"_.

Sus pupilas se agrandan ante el entendimiento.

Thor ha pasado todo ese tiempo ignorando el estado de Loki, pero cuando lo siente apretar más de lo debido levanta su ojo para mirarlo amenazante. Lo que encuentra es lo suficientemente increíble para hacer que se detenga.

—Por tanto, al Rey eterno —comienza a recitar Loki con una marcada sonrisa en su rostro—, inmortal, invisible, al único dios, sea honor y gloria por los siglos de los siglos... Amén.

Hay un silencio momentáneo, Thor acerca su rostro y analiza lo que ve. Debido a la ahora incredulidad del captor, Loki comienza a reír incontrolable. Se acomoda en la tierra húmeda mientas observa la tormenta apaciguándose. Sus piernas abiertas en par logran colgarse de la cintura de Thor y éste sólo puede gemir ante el roce.

—Me encontraste.

—¿Ya no deseas jugar al confundido? —pregunta el rubio, sosteniendo fuertemente los cabellos empapados de Loki—. Tendrás que responderme muchas cosas.

Loki sonríe, el color verde de sus ojos ha adquirido una profundidad atemorizante. Ya no llora, ni suplica, no es débil ni mucho menos contenible. Se incorpora de forma violenta para tomar a Thor por el cuello, logra tumbarlo y ahora está arriba, aún con el falo erecto en su interior. Realiza un movimiento suave para desesperar al otro, y mientras entierra sus uñas en la piel de Thor, le susurra palabras envenenadas al oído.

—¿Eres tan bueno como para aprovecharte de un desvalido? ¿Disfrutas tomando a la fuerza lo que no te pertenece? —pregunta Loki, su magia fallida fulgura un verde brillante en sus manos—. Qué tan bajo has caído, Thor Odinson.

—Hasta el fondo, hasta el lugar más oscuro —responde tomando con fuerza las manos que lo apresan—. Caí en las profundidades del deshonor y abandoné mi valía, todo para por fin... estar a tu altura.

—Eres un bastardo infeliz, me has atado a tus condiciones y todo porque...

—Asgard cayó —interrumpe el alegato de Loki—. La señora del Niflheim no tardará en apoderarse de todo aquello que considere suyo, incluso este lugar.


	8. Respuestas del pasado

Thor está ahí, observando a detalle las facciones de Loki bajo una capa de obvia incredulidad. Enseguida una rabia ingente se aloja en su corazón, el sentimiento lo motiva y sujeta fuertemente aquella cascada de cabellos negros con la intención de hacerle daño a él que, de nuevo, no dimensiona el resultado de sus artimañas. Lo ha atraído tan cerca que puede sentir las palpitaciones del cuerpo ajeno vibrando en su piel.

Ignora todo gesto de negativa por parte de Loki y forcejea con él, apretando su cintura mientras un destello verde y muy débil serpentea alrededor de su cuello buscando la manera de estrangularlo. Es inútil, piensa, y quiere que Loki lo entienda. La cadena es irrompible, no hay poder alguno que pueda ejercer.

—Ya basta. No importa cuánto luches, esa atadura no cederá a tu magia.

Sus palabras no surten efecto, Loki comienza a impacientarse cada vez más. Ha pateado lo suficiente como para convertir el suelo sobre el que están sentados en un terreno pantanoso. La sotana que inevitablemente terminó en harapos se balancea en la curvatura de sus hombros desnudos y Thor pierde la concentración un momento; mira, perdiéndose en dolorosas memorias cuando Loki le suelta palabras hostiles.

—¿Qué sucedió? —cuestiona burlón—. Supongo que te diste cuenta por fin de la inutilidad que representas. Un fracaso como príncipe, una decepción como rey.

Thor lo observa con su único ojo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Viste la devastación acercándose y tu única prioridad fue huir en vez de quedarte conmigo para enfrentarla. Y no sólo eso, te escondiste tras la piel de un ser devoto que antepone el amor y la bondad, que predica la palabra de su dios omnipotente —Thor ríe, un tono profundo y sarcástico que logra enervar a Loki—. Esa hábil lengua es capaz de apropiarse incluso de las más arraigadas creencias, ¿verdad? Cuando llegué aquí y te vi tan comprometido con tu papel un deseo insano de asesinarte casi me enloquece. Agradece, hermanito, que aún eres bien parecido.

—Siento contradecirte pero esta situación no fue premeditada —interrumpe sujetándose con fuerza de la capa roja—, concuerdo contigo al pensar que este disfraz es el peor que pude haberme conseguido, pero sucedió. Ahora, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Tuve el suficiente tiempo para buscarte.

Esa es toda la respuesta de Thor. A Loki le preocupa esta nueva faceta, tan repentina que aún debe convencerse de que no es una pesadilla. Los recuerdos se han aglomerado en su cabeza como una corriente poderosa del océano y todo cobra sentido. Los sueños, el miedo que lo gobernó durante tanto tiempo, quizá era sólo un efecto que premeditaba la amenaza actual; Gleipnir ciñe la piel de su cuello simulando un tatuaje que adquiere lentamente tonalidades doradas, es la representación viva de su contención. Y aunque quedan signos de caos en su mente logra comprender que Thor no está mintiendo, que magia enana nulifica sus habilidades y que yace a merced del corrompido dios del trueno, aquél que alguna vez irradió luz propia.

—De verdad quise creer en ti, Loki.

Las palabras pueden ser alivio o veneno para el alma, Loki se intoxica de un sentimiento que ha querido evadir sin éxito. Su posición cambió y ya no puede excusarse en una amnesia accidental causada por su fallido escape. Thor ha venido por él, y la continua manifestación de desprecio le da una idea de lo que ocurrirá después.

—¿Me odias? —pregunta, ocultando satisfactoriamente todo indicio de preocupación tras su sonrisa—. Asesiné a tu amigo para escapar, te abandoné igual que al reino cuando Hela emergió del inframundo. Esas son suficientes razones para aborrecerme.

—Realmente traté, Loki, pero no pude —su rostro se acerca lo suficiente para mostrar la frustración que lo carcome—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que te siga respetando como ayer. Te trataré como mereces y vas a comportarte o...

—¿O qué?

La respuesta está implícita en el silencio.

Le lanza una mirada envenenada antes de sentir que es alzado como un muñeco viejo, la dureza que se había alojado en su interior sale dejando un dolor punzante que alcanza a recorrer toda su espalda baja. Thor se encuentra tranquilo, como si hubiese fornicado con una prostituta y no con el que alguna vez fue su hermano, su amigo, su amor. La humillación es suficiente para tomar el control durante unos segundos, Loki escupe al rostro de Thor y éste lo recibe impávido. Con el brazo extendido atrae a su arma.

—No hay forma de que escapes de mí ahora así que puedes regresar a despedirte de tus amigos. Vendré por ti al amanecer.

—Veo que estás tranquilo ahora que has tomado lo que querías, pero es mi turno. Concédeme una respuesta —sus ojos verdes se mueven por el rostro de Thor, la oscuridad le brinda terreno a un pequeño destello de luz lunar que atraviesa las espesas nubes de tormenta. Puede ver en el azul de su iris que está dispuesto a resolver dicha petición—. Soy muy curioso, realmente me gustaría saber porqué no estás muerto.

Thor sonríe ligeramente al escuchar la duda, levanta el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno que está comenzando a despejarse y suspira.

—Tu daga estaba clavada en el corazón de Heimdall, no sabes el terrible sentimiento que me azotó entonces. Quise abandonar todo e ir por ti, pero resistí y canalicé mi rabia en batalla. Poco después recordé y por primera vez la situación logró sobrepasarme; me arrepentí de abogar por tu libertad con mi padre, deseé no haberte sacado de las mazmorras, lloré por tu traición y finalmente decidí. Hela es poderosa, logramos resistir once años aún sin el apoyo de los demás reinos y yo sin Mjölnir. Sin embargo, los dejé. Deserté porque deseaba a toda costa encontrarte, saber qué fue de ti. Logré llegar a Nidavellir para solicitar la creación de una nueva arma que pudiera abrir el Bifrost, y aunque los enanos estaban enterados de la guerra hubo renuencia de su parte para brindarme apoyo. Supe entonces que el yo que tanto te adoró debía morir.

Loki aprieta los labios y escucha atentamente. Recoge lo que puede de sus ropas y logra cubrir su desnudez bajo la observación de una mirada vacía. De su boca sale una risa discreta que es devorada por la aparente calma de la noche.

—Crearon a Stormbreaker con la idea de que regresaría a recuperar mi trono, y Gleipnir fue pensada para una hechicera más poderosa que tú. Pude viajar por el Bifrost a cada reino hasta llegar aquí. Las nornas prepararon nuestro encuentro. A punto de caer en desesperación te vi, tan sonriente como nunca lo habías estado, adorando a un dios falso.

Loki avanza hacia delante sin decir nada, sus movimientos son lentos y vacilantes pues la escasa ropa que lo cubre puede caerse a pedazos. Pasa al lado de Thor pero no le dirige la palabra, creyendo cabalmente que a la mañana siguiente regresará por él y que no hay nada más que decir.

—Hela ha tomado el trono y pretende acabar con toda la descendencia de Odín —habla Thor de pronto—. Madre y padre están muertos, mis amigos también y mi ejército derrotado. No hay nada más. No hay nada más para mí que tú, y yo soy la única salvación que te queda. Pronto la reina vendrá con su ejército para gobernar Midgard, así que te sugiero advertir a esas personas con las que viviste, que abandonen la esperanza.

Loki se da vuelta para encararlo pero se topa únicamente con la soledad del bosque y una Luna tímida saliendo de entre las nubes. Los sonidos de la naturaleza cobran fuerza nuevamente y a pesar de estar completamente solo no se siente así, pues hay alguien que lo mira sin descanso. Le sonríe al cielo nocturno pensando en lo inútiles que resultaron sus plegarias, de repente se pregunta cómo terminó ahí y recuerda a Lázaro, el hombre que inició todo, sin una pizca de cariño.


	9. La muerte de un amor

—¿Loki?

Gabriel no sabe qué pensar sobre lo que está sucediendo. Luces rojas y azules iluminan la noche afuera de la iglesia, pasos apresurados perturban el agua encharcada y una infinidad de voces se comunican entre si para buscar al padre que desapareció hace un par de horas de forma sospechosa. Gabriel entró un momento para conseguir algo, y atraído por un extraño sonido, sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la habitación de Loki. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí, parado frente a la ventana mientras observaba en silencio todo el desorden que surgió por su causa. Y ahí permanece, terriblemente serio sobre un visible charco de agua. Los pies descalzos y la ropa destrozada son el primer indicio que llama su atención.

—¿Loki, estás bien? —se acerca temeroso y desconoce si es por el grave estado de su amigo o el repentino escalofrío que se ha apoderado de él.

Por la ventana se deslizan los restos de lluvia, simulando diminutos cristales que brillan gracias a la luz de Luna. Loki se mantiene en silencio, acariciando a través del vidrio las gotas que resisten aún después de la tormenta. No parece reparar en la presencia de Gabriel hasta que éste se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el susurro de su voz. Su garganta herida pronuncia débiles palabras que el sacristán no alcanza a escuchar, provocando que la atadura tatuada en su piel brille una vez más bajo la mirada sorprendida del único espectador. Un hechizo fallido recorre cada uno de sus dedos, y es este destello verdoso el que termina por alarmar a Gabriel.

—Dime, amigo mío, ¿quieres escuchar una historia?

—Loki, he llamado a la policía para... —Gabriel es forzado a detenerse, la mirada de ojos verdes logra arrebatarle el habla pues no ve en ellos al hombre con el que convive desde hace quince años. Le desconoce completamente y el escalofrío recorre su espalda otra vez. Retrocede unos pasos pero la atención que ha sido puesta en él le impide moverse más allá de la puerta.

Ve, horrorizado, los hematomas que se dibujan en la piel expuesta del otro. Un montón de oscuridad parece acumularse a su alrededor y lo único que brilla realmente es su mirada profunda. Loki le trae a su cabeza una imagen viva de la serpiente, y teme, teme como nunca lo había hecho antes.

—¿Quieres escuchar? —pregunta otra vez. A Gabriel no le queda de otra que asentir—. Viví mucho tiempo en una mentira creyendo ser lo que no era —habla en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de su compañía—. Un rey poderoso me crió procurando mi bienestar como lo hace el avaro con su tesoro: Sabiendo que le sería útil algún día. Al enterarme de esto saboteé sus planes y me gané el castigo por ello, viví mucho tiempo encadenado como una bestia, alejaron de mí a la única mujer que amé y por ende, no pude hacer nada para evitar su muerte. El príncipe heredero pidió mi ayuda cuando un enemigo poderoso asoló el reino, y peleé a su lado durante un tiempo. Entonces fue suficiente, no quise más, ¿por qué habría de pelear con el enemigo que se disfrazó de mi familia? Asesiné a todo el que se interpuso en mi camino y logré escapar, pero nada me prepararía para el fallo que me trajo a este sitio. Olvidé mi nombre, mi rango y mi origen. Me postré ante la primera figura que se cruzó en mi camino y sin saberlo, me sometí. Fui tu compañero, un amigo... Compartí contigo el cariño que profesamos a Lázaro y faltó poco para entregarme completamente a un pedazo de madera.

—¡Calla, blasfemo! —interrumpe Gabriel, los nervios se le han subido a la cabeza y le cuesta controlar su boca. Respira profundamente antes de intentar razonar con él, una vez más—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Loki?

Las penumbras lo devoran todo, Gabriel puede escuchar en el borde de su oído las palpitaciones aceleradas que se han apoderado de su corazón. El primer pensamiento que cruza su mente es que Loki tal vez esté enloqueciendo y eso lo obliga a plantearse la posibilidad de salir a pedir ayuda, pero una fuerza mayor lo petrifica. Le pide a su Dios fortaleza.

Loki está herido, claramente desorientado y ya no dimensiona la gravedad del asunto. Si intenta un poco más y le hace entender que es el mediador entre Dios y su rebaño tal vez...

—Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson, príncipe de Asgard —recita—. Soy el dios de las mentiras y el vivo mensaje, así que escucha atentamente lo que te diré a continuación pues el apocalipsis se aproxima y la forma de sobrevivir a él está en mis palabras. La diosa de la muerte tomará el poder y orar por una salvación... Es inútil.

_******* _

La sotana y toda la devoción que ella implicaba han desaparecido. Loki se encuentra observando desde un lugar alto y lejano lo que durante mucho tiempo creyó su hogar. Un enorme abrigo negro cubre su anatomía, Thor se lo obsequió y ya no sabe si es una pobre disculpa por lo acontecido la noche anterior o un vestigio de la amabilidad que alguna vez lo caracterizó. Ríe y le resta importancia a esa duda pues carece de utilidad. 

Respira profundamente y permite que la brisa de esa mañana se cuele por su cabello.

—No pensé que sería tan rápido —dice de pronto, observando cómo en aquella edificación que conoce tan bien se abre un extraño portal. Espesas tinieblas se extienden, liberando uno por uno a seres que antes ya ha visto en la guerra.

El aire se impregna de una magia poderosa y perversa.

—Sabe que estamos aquí pero no con exactitud. Aun así seguirá con sus planes —responde Thor a su lado, distinguiendo desde su sitio a un solo hombre que atrevido, se para frente al invencible ejército de no vivos—. El deseo de conquista que trae consigo la diosa del Niflheim no se detendrá ante las frágiles barreras que el ser humano levanta por el afán de mantenerse fiel a sus creencias. Ella es la diosa de la muerte, más allá de su poderío no se encuentra nada, únicamente la derrota y el final.

Loki escucha impávido, sus ojos verdes clavados en Gabriel que, armado únicamente con un crucifijo, grita en nombre de la palabra de Dios. Su semblante se quiebra brevemente.

—No hay dios ni recompensa. Sin paraíso ni eternidad. Sólo existe muerte y humillación para el débil. No debes sentir pena por ellos, pues está en su naturaleza ser gobernados.

—Ahórrate tus preocupaciones, hermanito —responde rápidamente y se gira a mirarlo, su ceño completamente fruncido—. El único ser por el que siento lástima ahora eres tú. Antes mencionaste que soy un despojo del hombre que fui, pero tú... Te desconozco completamente. El poderoso Thor se convirtió en un rey errante, tan corrompido por sus bajos y vergonzosos deseos. Alcanzo a ver en tu ojo la sombra de la mediocridad. ¿Renunciaste a tu pueblo, tu gobierno y tu poder? ¿Para qué? En verdad me es difícil creer que yo fui lo único que te motivó a abandonarlo todo.

Dando un par de zancadas Loki logra encarar a Thor, y al igual que antes, en ese ojo azul sólo encuentra vacío, uno tan frío que le cala los huesos.

—Necesitaba saber dónde te encontrabas y averiguar las retorcidas razones de tu huida. Y, bueno, no fue una sorpresa enterarme que tu egoísmo estaba detrás como usualmente ocurre. Eso es todo, Loki. El dolor de abandonar mi vida no era comparable al que me causaba tu ausencia. No podía permitirme renunciar a ti.

—¿Y la única forma que has encontrado de mantenerme cerca es mediante una maldita atadura? —instintivamente se cubre el cuello con el abrigo, Thor sonríe ante el gesto.

—Comienzas a entender.

—Olvídalo, ¡desiste! No importa cuánto intentes detenerme, es inútil. Me iré. Lo que sucedió en el pasado no puede convertirse en mi cadena ni tampoco en la tuya.

El rostro de Thor ha recuperado la seriedad inicial. Guarda silencio durante unos segundos que parecen eternos para Loki. Quizá, muy en el fondo, cree que es capaz de convencerlo, que el dios del trueno encontrará bajo capas y capas de resentimiento la suficiente cordura para terminar con todo de una buena vez, pero eso no sucede.

—Si logras tal cosa está bien, yo voy a encontrarte, una y otra vez hasta el final de mis días.

Loki se tambalea ligeramente por el asombro, los recuerdos lo agobian un momento pues presencia la ya conocida terquedad que carga toda la descendencia de Bor. Esconde sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de no mirar al último individuo del poderoso linaje.

—Tonterías, tú no...

—Créelo o no. Para ti no existe otra alternativa, este sentimiento no es algo que puedas evitar ni tampoco el destino que viene con él.

Esta vez se permite reír hasta casi rayar en la locura por las palabras que ha escuchado. La fuerza del viento aumenta, pero eso no logra mover de su sitio al dios del trueno, ni tampoco a su determinación.

—Perdiste la cabeza, Thor. Completamente.

—Una jodida maldición es lo que necesitabas.

—Eso es lo que representas ahora, ya veo —suspira—. Me dejas sin opciones, no quedará de otra que deshacerme de ti y ese maldito lazo que nos une.

—Ambos sabemos que te destruirías con ello.

En las profundidades de su pensamiento el dios de las mentiras admite que eso es verdad. El amor murió alguna vez dentro de brillantes salones dorados y sólo quedó una necesidad putrefacta del otro; ya intentó huir una vez de ella y las consecuencias están frente a él, sin algún signo de misericordia. Lo sabe, que ya no está mirando al hombre con el que alguna vez se permitió ser sincero; está solo, no hay resistencia que valga y lo único que puede hacer es mostrarle una falsa sonrisa al destino que tiene atado a sus pies.

Ambos arrastrarán hasta su muerte los restos de un vendaval que amenazó con conquistarlo todo, recordando aquello que no pudo ser y que no será, viviendo con el inútil deseo de libertad... De volar hacia el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de un primer proyecto muy sencillo. Agradezco enormemente el apoyo y el tiempo que han invertido en él aunque tuviera sus fallas y su fealdad, pero espero se entienda que es el intento de una primeriza. Amor para todos ustedes ♡
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> La esencia y parte de la trama en este fanfic fueron inspirados por alguna extraña razón en la canción Red Swan, un opening de Shingeki no Kyojin.


End file.
